Pancakes and Tomatoes
by KaylaBow
Summary: Romano was the first person in the last two hundred years to remember Canada, Matthew Williams. All because of a tomato. This story is rated T for cursing, bad humor, and a lil angst to hurt the readers. (Slightly OOC characters! Oh how I try my best to interpret the characters... oh how I try...)
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Just say it**

 **Canada: ... do I really have to say it?**

 **Me: Duh. This is MY fic so you have to do as I say**

 **Canada: ... she doesn't own Hetalia because if she did, Justin Bieber would make an appearance in the show. That will never happen Kayla, everyone hates him... you hate him...*mutters* even me**

 **Me: B) You don't know...**

 **Canada: oh god nO**

 **Me: NEVER SAY NEVER**

* * *

They met because of a tomato. A single tomato made their friendship flourish into something amazing.

You see, people don't think Canada and South Italy wouldn't get along. But Matthew Williams and Lovino Vargas have a couple things in common, and who says opposites can attract friends? They met because of their similarities, interests, past…

And a tomato.

Thank this holy vegetable.

You shall witness the start best friendship ever, right now...

* * *

Canada softly sighed, and clutched onto his bear tightly. It got annoying sometimes, how no one noticed him. Sure sometimes they did (because they thought he was America). But mostly, he was left alone, or mistaken for his energetic brother, America. He tapped his fingers on the table at the meeting in irritation, hoping the meeting will end soon.

"-And that's why America - the bloody wanker - should _not_ be in charge of our plans." England sat down on his chair and folded his hands neatly on the table. "That's all I have to say." The other nations agreed with him while America sighed childishly, sinking back into his chair.

"You made a good point England," Germany started. Canada looked up and wondered, ' _What happened while I was dozing off?'_ "America shouldn't be in charge of the fireworks this year. He does a great job, but he does his job _too_ well."

"Hey! Last year's party was great!" America whined, kicking the table and pounding his fists furiously. Thought the actions were adorable, the nations were not amused. China growled.

"You set a giant firework off and it burned almost all my hair – aru~" China complained.

"Da~ Remember America when you made a firework explosion look like me with devil horns?" Russia remembered, giving America a sweet - _yet horrifying_ – look that sent chills down his spine. "That wasn't very nice, was it?"

"You tend to overdo the fireworks during our World Party," Germany claimed, pressing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I think we should delay the fireworks this year." America sighed in defeat, muttering how "uncool" the party will be without the fireworks.

Canada suddenly remembered what they were talking about. Once a year, they held a world party for all the countries to attend. The only reason Canada went was because it was mandatory. It wasn't very fun… (it didn't help the fact that either everyone ignored him or beat him up – thinking he was America)

The meeting ended (thankfully) and America reached towards Canada. He turned him around and gave him one of his bright smiles. "Hey man!"

"A-america!" Canada stuttered. "W-what are you doing, eh?" He was slightly confused that America remembered him, but he had a warm feeling in his stomach. Finally, someone remembered him.

"I kinda forgot my wallet at home and I have this craving for McDonald's lately," Canada felt emotionally drained. "I need to borrow some money. Sorry for being such a douche, but can I borrow a couple bucks! I swear I'll pay you back later,"

' _That's what you said last week'_ Canada thought bitterly. This was not the first time America wasn't intentionally being a douche. He was just a hungry American.

He smiled fakely. "Sure America. Let me grab a couple bills from my wallet," he was too sweet. His tone was too sugar-coated. Canada took a couple twenty bills from his wallet and gave them to America. America beamed in excitement.

"Oh sweet! Thanks uh – Canadia!" Canada sighed as he ran away to the nearest McDonald's.

He held his bear Kumajiro's hand and walked through the meeting doors. Canada thought to himself, why does everyone ignore him? Push him around, shove him away, it's like… he doesn't even exist to people.

He felt like he didn't exist either.

Just as he was about to step on the rug in the hallway, he saw a tomato rolling into his direction. Canada looked at the vegetable puzzled. He raised an eyebrow, picked up the tomato and dusted it off. His bear next to him, spoke;

"What's that?"

"A tomato," Canada answered. He held the tomato in his hand, wondering where it came from.

Then someone crashed into him. They collided with each other and fell to the ground – with Canada on the right side and the person on the left – rubbing their sore backs in pain. Kumajiro was standing next to a mini table, watching he scene.

"Ah shit!" The person cursed. Canada looked up (or down, the person was pretty small) and saw who it was;

Romano. South Italy.

Romano is known for being his cursing and attitude. He's like that sassy gay friend… only sassier. _Much sassier._ Actually not even sassy, he's just plain rude/classy (don't ask me). For some reason no one calls him Italy, despite him being the oldest and southern half.

Ignored because of his own brother. That's something Canada can relate to.

"U-uh sorry!" Canada quickly apologized. It was his fault he had bumped into him. He wasn't looking at him rushing down the hallway.

 _His fault, his fault, his fault._ The words repeated in his head.

"HEY- huh?" Romano stopped yelling when he saw the tomato clutched in Canada's hand. "Oh… that's mine… give it."

"Sure!" He spoke rather fast like he was in a hurry, quickly placing the tomato in Romano's 'care'.

Romano held the tomato close to him and cuddled it like it was his own child. "Oh great tomato! I'll never leave you ever again." He seemed to have forgotten Canada was there.

Canada sighed and stood up. He muttered a "you're welcome" before heading out the hallway with his bear. Romano stopped cuddling the tomato in his arms and remembered the man who gave it to him. He looked up and his facial expression curled up into confusion.

He's familiar! Who is that guy?

Romano stood up and yelled "HEY BASTARDO!" Canada cringed and turned around, and his bear looked at them cluelessly. "Hey uh – thanks for bringing back my tomato. That stupid Spain knocked it out of my hands and I didn't have any snacks today so-" he stopped talking when he saw Canada frozen. "… what? Can't speak?" Ouch. That came out harsher than intended.

"Oh! Um, I can speak."

"Look uh, we'll talk soon, okay? You're… America's brother right?" He asked. Romano saw that Canada bared a striking resemblance to the other nation.

"Yes! My name is Canada," He answered back, trying to answer with confidence. He even straightened his back. When he wasn't slouching, he was "5'9.5. Poor Romano, who was "5'2… poor Romano…

"Aren't you the second largest country in the world or something?" Romano questioned, then shook his head. "Ugh, Spain probably rubbed off his talking skills onto me or something. That sentence was so lame. Ciao bastard!" And Romano walked off.

Canada thought that Romano was going to forget him the next day. Everyone did. But what he didn't know was Romano always remembered people who gave back his tomatoes in one piece...

Except Spain. Fuck him.

Romano was the first person in the last two hundred years to remember Canada, Matthew Williams.

All because of a tomato.

* * *

 **Ello.**

 **Please R &R! There is more to come! :D I have ideas for these two... the future of this fic is going to be hilarious or dramatic probs. CIAO PEOPLE!**


	2. We Meet Again

**Ooooooooohhhhhh hi guys! :D I'm really happy about the reviews, favs, and follows I received. Every single one of them made me think, "Wow. Fellow fans actually read my shit." Anyways, since you enjoyed this and so did I, here is another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: … Oh England~~~**

 **England: hoe don't do it**

 **Me: IF I OWNED HETALIA THEN FRUK WOULD BE COMFIRMED CANON**

 **England: oh my god you wanker**

* * *

The next time they would see each other is at the super market in America.

It was a month after the meeting. Canada was there because he ran out of eggs, milk, and other food supplied he needed so he could make some pancakes. Real pancakes that were warm and fluffy, and had a welcoming warm sensation in your mouth. Canada didn't want those cheap pancakes from breakfast platters you can buy at McDonald's. Sorry America.

Romano was also at the supermarket. Wasn't it such a weird coincidence that they would be at the supermarket at the same time and place?

The only reason Romano was there because Spain had eaten all of his tomatoes that he had packed for the trip (even his emergency supply!) and he craved tomatoes. Well - Romano was always starving for tomatoes.

The world meeting was coming up in a couple hours. So they both had some time to eat.

Canada was crossing the vegetable section of the store, because his last item was to get some milk before checking out his things. At the corner of his eye he found something red-

A tomato.

Canada looked at the aisle of tomatoes. It reminded him of something... oh right. Romano. The man he gave his tomato back too. He probably forgot about him, Canada thought bitterly. No one would ever remember him. Not even his own neighbor, America. People are just planning to use him, or ignore his existence. It was a cycle that would last for centuries and further on...

Romano was in the lettuce aisle, trying to find the tomato section. He cursed, "Goddammit. Stupid America - stores that don't show you directions correctly. This is worst than your police force," At the corner of his eye he saw a red section. He smirked, "Finally I'll get some god damn breakfast." Romano walked over to the aisle, and instead found strawberries...

...

...

"UGHHH SHIT!" He cursed.

Canada turned around to look for the source of the scream. Romano was screaming Italian curse words at vegetables. Romano looked up and locked eye contact with the Canadian. He quickly abandoned the strawberry aisle and started grabbing as many tomatoes as he could. "Hey, Canada." He said as he put about four more tomatoes in.

Canada opened his mouth in shock, and stood for what seemed like hours. His throat was hoarse, "You... remember me?"

"Duh. I'm not some _idiota_ who would forget about the person who handed them a tomato. By the way, thanks for saving me from hunger again."

Canada just realized they met again because of a tomato again.

AGAIN.

Romano had picked up at least fourteen tomatoes and put them in his basket. "Ah, breakfast is taken care of! So Canada," Romano looked back at him with a glint in his eye, "Wanna hang out before the meeting?" He asked bluntly.

Canada blinked once. Then twice.

This can't be happening. The world must be ending.

Did Italy suddenly lose his craving for pasta?

Also did America stopped saying he was a hero?

ENGLAND'S COOKING IS ACTUALLY EDIBLE?

Why would he remember him? For a month even... It wasn't possible! No one can remember Canada, and especially Matthew Williams. This was surprising... maybe Romano remembered him so he could ask him something! That had to be it! Everyone seemed to forget Canada like he was never even here... he never existed... because... it seemed like...

 _There is no Matthew Williams._

Canada finally snapped out of his daze and answered Romano, "Yeah... okay." Romano grinned, and began talking to him about other topics. Some topics were about the other nations (England's eyebrows, Belarus' obsession with Russia, France being... France). They stopped gossiping as Canada reached the milk aisle. Canada smiled as he put the milk in his cart. He asked him a question,

"So Romano? Want to eat some real pancakes in my hotel room?"

* * *

Romano heard the sizzling sound of freshly made pancake batter touch the grill. He was twirling his fingers in circles on the table, with his hand on his cheek. Romano was bored. "When are they going to be done?" He said a bit irritated, though it sounded like a child's whining.

Canada chuckled at his impatience. "It's almost done! Just wait a couple minutes."

His bear Kumajiro took interest in Romano. "Are you tomato man?" He asked.

"No, I'm Romano stupid bear." Romano said.

"Oh. Okay," The bear stopped talking. Then he spoke again, "Will you forget him?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He didn't speak anymore.

Before Romano could ponder over his words, Canada placed a plate of pancakes on the table. He smiled at his master piece, "Okay, dig in!"

Romano lazily picked up the fork and stuck it in the pancake. He picked a piece off and plopped the soft food into his mouth. His eyes widen and almost choked onto his food. Canada got worried and asked him, "M-maple! Are you alright?!"

"This is great!" Romano praised, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. "Hofth cand youth mketh ith?" He said, translation: "How can you make it?"

Canada was used to people complimenting his breakfast, but his face turned red with Romano's reaction. "I-i just put milk, eggs, flour, and some other ingredients, mix it in a bowl and b-bam! A pancake is born," Canada explained as he smiled meekly.

Romano replied, "W-well yeah! I just think it tastes good you goddamn bastard..." His face felt red from overreacting. Romano was being tsundere-ish again. Well that's because no one can see him being nice!

Canada smiled, "Thank you though!"

Then Romano looked at him with starry eyes and spoke, "Uh huh. Is there more where that came from?"

"Yes."

Canada was glad he bought a lot of ingredients.

This was going to be a long two hours for the two food lovers.

But at least someone had finally recognized Canada for who he is.

* * *

 **Response to reviews (I don't usually do these but hey):**

 **xXIceXxShatteredXx: Well I did continue it! Took a bit time though, and they do have a lot in common! I have some ideas for the next chapter already. :)**

 **Guest: Aw thanks. Also that's one of my favorite lines too xD**

 **VexenReplica6040: Thank you! Also this is a platonic relationship. I feel like they would be some awesome bros B)**

 **demiraine: THANKS! And there is more to come!**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed, love ya all!**


	3. Save Canadia!

**My excuse for not updating...**

 **Both my laptop and phone broke the day before school ended. I also went on vacation for more than a week so I had no laptop or time to write another chapter. I'm never abandoning this story because it is too good to not continue! I already made two chapters and when it comes to two chapters, I cannot abandon the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Himapapa is the creator of Hetalia, not me.**

* * *

The G8 meeting was about to start. Canada and Romano walked in, shocking some people because:

1\. Romano was in a happy mood (there were even little small, cute pink flowers floating around him)

2\. Canada was seen (he also had the flowers floating around him)

3\. No tomatoes were seen in Romano's hands put maple syrup bottles

4\. And Canada was munching on a tomato?!

"ROMANOOOOO!" Spain shouted in happiness, hugging the Italian's waist. He pointed at Canada, "Who is your little _amigo_?"

The good mood was gone. A gloomy aura surrounded the duo. One reason, because Spain was near Romano. Two, he forgot Canada's existence.

"Spain..." Romano grumbled, pushing his ex-care taker off him. "This is..." he was a little flustered, and gulped in his pride "my friend, Canada."

 _EH?_

The word echoed around the Canadian several times.

Canada's eyes widened in shock. Just as he was about to speak, Germany cleared his throat and told everyone the meeting was starting. So Canada sighed and took a seat. Romano, trying to get away from Spain, sat down next to the Canadian. Telling Spain to "fuck off" while blushing the same shade of red as the tomato Canada was eating. It was completely obvious to Canada that Romano was repressing his feelings towards the Spaniard.

What kind of feelings? Figure it out audience ;D okay I'll shut up now.

Just as Canada was about to bite his tomato, Russia thought it would be a good idea to sit on him again. Canada did not like being crushed, but was too unnoticed by the Russian to do anything about it. Also - Romano was too deep into pushing Spain away and cussing out Germany to stand up for him. So once again, he tried to tell Russia to get off.

"U-um Russia? Will you please g-get off meee-euCKG!" Canada choked when Russia leaned back on the chair. He couldn't hear him, so Canada had to suffer in "silence".

Canada slightly whimpered, who was he kidding? Sure Romano remembered who he was, but that wouldn't mean he would help him. He pitied himself as he was being crushed by the Russian. Sometimes he wished he was as visible as America, at times like this. The tomato fell out of his hand and onto the floor. Despite this not being the first time Russia crushed him, he thought he was always gonna die.

He imagined the headlines, "UNNOTICED CANADIAN CRUSHED TO DEATH BY RUSSIAN" but it never happened.

While Romano was attacking Germany, he noticed a half bitten tomato on the ground. He looked up from the tomato and his eyes widen in shock.

Canada was suffocating under the weight Russia.

"But Romano-"

 _BONK!_

Romano threw a bottle of maple syrup at him and it gave Spain a nasty bruise. He walked angrily towards Russia, and the other man just smiled at him. "Oh hello little man!" Romano growled, because he was "5'2. He rolled up his sleeves and gave him a fierce glare.

"BASTARDO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SOURCE OF PANCAKES?!" He yelled, trying to hit him. His hits looked like soft punching. Similar to the time Canada was trying to hit America for not throwing the baseball softer. (It was a Hetalia episode)

Canada opened his eyes and through his glasses, saw Romano trying (failing) at punching the Russian.

"ROMANO! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT UP A FIGHT WITH RUSSIA?!" Germany yelled at him, not noticing the Canadian. "You don't need to start fights with other nations! Especially Russia!"

"B-but he's suffocating Canada!" Romano protesting, pointing an accusing finger at Russia.

Germany raised an eyebrow questioningly, "... who?"

Romano sighed in annoyance. He had an annoyed tick mark on his head, "He's under him! Make him get up!"

"... fine. Please stand Russia so we can get on with the meeting," Germany ordered. Russia stood up, and Canada fell from the chair. He panted from his lack of oxygen and Romano ran over to Canada, shaking his shoulders while screaming "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU DOING THERE?!" or "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET?!"

Germany looked a little shocked (he forgot he was in the meeting) but cleared his throat professionally. "Erm sorry, Canada."

"N-no it's okay..." Canada wheezed, coughing a little to clear his throat. "You weren't the one who did it. And I can't blame Russia either, since he didn't notice me. It was my fault, sorry."

"It's not your fault." A voice said.

All the nations turned to a white bear. Kumajirou shuffled his feet towards the German. "He try to speak but scarf man didn't listen." No one spoke a word.

Someone queue the awkward silence...

America coughed.

"Da. Sorry Matvey," Russia apologized, giving him a small apologetic smile. In some way, Canada found it to be a creepy gesture and awkwardly shuffled his feet to the ground. He put his head done to avoid any gazes from the nations. He wasn't used to this much attention from people.

"YO! LET'S GET BACK TO MY AWESOME PLAN ABOUT THE WORLD PARTY!" America shouted, with all the attention being inverted to him.

Italy smiled and giggled, "Ve~ It sounds like a fun idea!"

England protested against them both, "WE CAN'T SHOOT FOOD OUT OF CANONS AT PEOPLE!"

"Why not?" Both Italy and America asked.

"That's just stupid!"

"Not as stupid as your eyebrows, _mon cheri_."

"What the hell did you call me and my eyebrows?" England blushed as he growled, rolling up his sleeves and glaring at the French man. "Do you wanna go?"

"FIGHT ME MATE!" America screamed as he ran into them.

And then Canada was forgotten. The meeting was now in session.

* * *

When it was over, some rules were made to the future meetings.

1\. _Try to contain your sexual tension people_

2\. Listen to what others have to say (because Canada wasn't heard)

3\. NO SHOOTING FOOD OUT OF CANONS AT THE PARTY

4\. _Ignore most of America's ideas about bringing Mcdonald's to the party_

Honestly, the meetings were a complete mess.

Just as everyone was going home, Canada tapped Romano's shoulder. He turned around and Canada blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you for helping me back there. No one really notices me when I'm in the meeting..."

Romano became a little flustered, and looked to the floor to hide his blushing face. "Tch. I was only trying to help out the person who makes my food." Canada chuckled.

"Wanna go over to my house for some pancakes then?" He asked. Romano looked up and his face calmed from the gesture.

"Yeah... sure.." They walked together towards Canada's place.

As the two were talking, America ran to his brother. "YOOOOO MATTIE!" He yelled. Canada ignored him unintentionally. It's just that he finally got a friend and he blocked out the rest of the world! Was it really his fault?!

America frowned slightly, "Ummm, bro? Man, can you hear me?!" He was ignored as the Italian and Canadian laughed together. He couldn't hear the conversation clearly, but it went something like-

"-and so I hit him with the bottle!"

"M-maple leaf! That's for eating with, not hitting!"

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"Hm? No why?"

"Whatever. Must be Spain or something. Let's just go to your house and eat pancakes."

As the two walked together, America couldn't help but feel so... neglected. Was this his punishment for not being there for Canada? Did he finally stop caring and moved on from him. He didn't want Canada to leave him.

America felt a pang of guilt. He wanted Mattie to smile for him. Laugh with him, give him the adorable gleam in his eyes for _him_.

But America does deserve this for not paying attention to Canada when he needed it most. He couldn't shake his feelings for him anymore. He didn't know why, but he cared about him so much. Why did he chose the 'conceal don't feel' path? Canada deserves a better hero than him, but America wants to be _his_ hero.

"I love him..." He blinked in realization towards what he said. "As a brother! Aha, no homo people!" He laughed to himself, even though people were staring at him oddly.

America tried brushing his feelings off, forcing himself to drill it into his head that Canada was not trying to replace him. He reached his hand out towards his brother, even though he already left with Romano.

 _Mattie..._

* * *

At Canada's home, Romano let himself in and sat on the couch.

"Nice place. Where the food?"

"EH?! I'm not your servant!" Canada shouted softly (tis possible to shout soft if you're a Canadian. All Canadians reading, do not take offense) though it looked like an overreaction.

"Kesesesesese! Yeah! Where _is_ the maple syrup and pancakes Canada!" A voice rang out.

The two turned their head towards the source of the voice. A whited haired man with piercing ruby-red eyes. He smirked and laughed as his yellow birb - I mean _bird_ chirped. Their jaws dropped open in shock.

"PRUSSIA?!" They both yelped in surprise.

"Yep! Tis I, the great Prussia! Now make us food slave!"

Canada sighed in defeat and gloomily wobbled over to the kitchen. He was about to get the flour then realized something.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOME YOU HOSER?!"

* * *

 **PLEASEEEEE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! But really, forgive me. I made this chapter a little longer than most of my other ones. Also R &R if you want the updates to be faster! I'm on summer break so hopefully I'll make the chapters faster.**

 **Mah response to le reviews~~**

 **VexenReplica6040: No but thank you for reviewing. And for following the story! :)**

 **Pocket-sized Writer: That's one of my favorite lines too! xD Thank you for reminding me. At first I was aiming for friendship. Then I started to ship it more romantically as the days went by... but in this story they will stay in a platonic relationship. I got plans for who they're going to be shipped with already ;D lolz**

 **Calistrophia: *screams* YES IT IS CHILD. THEY ARE BESTIES. And your review means a lot to me! But they shall remain besties as originally planned. Bless you for thinking they're besties. God bless you.**

 **AphHetaliaLover: Thank you! And there is more to come darling! :3**

 **Please review this! I love them and they make me happy.**


	4. Who? It's Matthew

**Thank you all once again, for the reviews. I received a bunch of follows and favs so I'm happy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **P.S. I got a new laptop! Now I can write more :)**

* * *

They all sat on the couch, munching on some pancakes with the good ol' Canadian maple syrup. Everyone was really quiet until Kumajirou spoke, "Who... are you?"

"Canada." Everyone present says. They were all used to the bear forgetting his name, including the Canadian himself. So they all reminded him automatically.

"How did you get into my house anyways?" Canada turned to Prussia, who was pouring more syrup onto his pancakes and gobbling it all up.

"It's always the window _mein_ birdie," Prussia laughed, which made Canada have a slight red face.

"Who the actual fucks breaks into a persons house by a window? Honestly I would've chosen the back door... idiot..." Romano

"But what if the back door isn't open, genius?" Prussia shoved another chunk of the pancake down his throat.

"I trained the mafia. I can break a lock easily, any day. Just watch me, albino."

Canada sighed as the two were bickering over how they should break into his house. The only people who would knock on the door would be England and Ukraine. France would barge through the door right after he would open it. America would literally jump through his window. Russia would've gone in his house through unknown reasons (even though all the windows and doors were still in tact). And Cuba would break down the door.

"Kesesesese, I beg to differ!" Canada snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Prussia. Prussia looked at him, and gave a small wink. "Birdie, do you have any more syrup! I need more on my pancakes."

"F-fine..." Canada tried not to look flustered, and went to his kitchen to grab his stash of syrup.

Prussia smirked slightly and turned to his bear, who was staring blankly at them the whole time. "Now that he's distracted, you have to answer my awesome questions!"

Kumajirou scratched his head, and muttered "Why?"

"Why the hell are you asking questions to a bear?" Romano abandoned his pancakes and tomatoes (which he currently added to the dish), while looking at the Prussian with a confused look. "Are you retarded or something?"

"Just hear me out okay! Jeez, you gotta lighten up." Prussia then went down to the Kumajirou's level, and stood up on one knee. "Okay I have an important question to ask you. It involves your owner, Canada!"

"Who?" The bear questioned.

"Exactly! Why do you always say 'who?' to him? I know your not dumb. Or are you-? I still don't get it! You knew the guy for years yet, you always respond the same way. You always respond to him as 'who' and I think everyone is getting a bit tired of it." Prussia asked. He mustered up a small smile.

Romano was surprised at the question, yet he was a little curious about it too. Romano gets a little pissed off whenever he says the word 'who', since it was annoying. And it made his Canadian friend a little sad... not that he cares! He looked at the bear, "Yeah. Why is that?"

"What the hell."

"Ay! This is serious!" Prussia exclaimed, putting on a fake shocked expression. "I wanna know! The only reason he seems to forget your name is because you forget his!"

Kumajirou turned to Romano, asking "Does this guy have a crush on him?"

Prussia had a deep, red blush plastered on his face. "N-no! Just answer why Kuma!" Kumajirou put a paw on his chin, looking thoughtful. He sat on the floor, and put his head down. Not facing either of them. Then he looked up.

"I... don't want him to forget."

Romano and Prussia had a puzzled expression. Prussia stood up, then asked "... what?"

"I said I didn't want him to forget, potato man."

"He knows what you said! He means what the hell are you talking about?" Romano said.

"Canada... everyone usually forgets him. I don't want him to forget who he is... he is a pretty stupid guy... why you are asking?" Kumajirou then scratched his head.

Prussia and Romano stared at the bear, speechless from his words.

 _'Damn... who knew a bear could be so wise.'_ Romano thought to himself.

While this was happening, Canada was trying to find a bottle of his special Canadian syrup. He didn't want those cheap, super sweet ones you get on Mcdonald's breakfast platters! ' _Take offense America... TAKE OFFENSE.'_ The Canadian silently thought.

"AHA! I FOUND IT!" Canada cheered, holding up his bottle in victory.

...

...

...

 _"MATTIEEEEEEEE!"_

 ** _*CRASH*_**

Canada ran to the living room (the source of the sound), and saw America on the floor with a determined gleam in his eye. America smiled at him, while he ignored the cut across his forehead. "Hey man!"

... Canada went over to America and...

...

...

...

...

 _*SMACK*_

"Ouch!" America rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Yo man! What was that for?!"

"You! Broke! My! WINDOW! AGAIN!" Canada yelled softly, pointing to the broken frame each time he said it.

"And I'm bleeding!" Both Romano and Prussia shouted at him. Romano had a few cuts across his forearm, but nothing as major as the small cut under his eye. Prussia got a small cut on his hand and cheek.

Kumajirou just sat behind the coffee table, not effected by the event (that little shit).

Canada sighed and slapped a hand on his face, then looked at America with pure and utter disbelief. "Ugh... I guess I have to get the first aid then..."

"Nope!" America grabbed Canada by the legs and threw him over his shoulder. "I came here for you!" Then he jumped out of the window with Canada on his shoulder (much to his many protests). All Romano and Prussia did was yell after him.

* * *

"-heY PUT ME DOWN AL!" Canada softly hit his brother on the back. Despite all his efforts, he still didn't have the heart to beat him up. "Where are you taking me?! Why are you doing this?! ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR MY WINDOW OR NOT?!" He cried.

"Chill," America spotted the place he wanted to go to. "Let's hang out here!" He set Canada down on the grass gently (Grass?! Where are they?) and was shoved back harshly by his brother. It nearly cracked his heart...

"Where am I-" Canada stopped mid sentence because of his surroundings. They were on top of a grassy hill, surrounded by flowers, animals, and a huge tree was on the very top. The type was a beautiful cherry tree, with beautiful pink flowers that flowed in the wind. Canada stared in awe as America stood in triumph. If you saw Japan's animes, this is the scene.

"Do you like it?" America asked, snapping Canada out of his daze. He slowly brought his attention to America, who was grinning from ear to ear. "I found this place a couple years ago! I thought you'd like it since you got tired of hanging around fast food places and bars."

"T-this is a nice place..." Canada thought out loud, making the American's eyes shine brighter. "But why did you bring me here?" He asked curiously.

America sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact with him. "Well, I wanted to bring here for some time Mattie. It's just... I've been forgetting you recently and I thought this would make it up! You mean a lot to me bro!" he turned back to the Canadian and smiled. "I never want you to forget that!"

Canada opened his mouth in shock, and this signaled America to talk even more. "Shesh! Sorry if I took you away from your friends! I just wanted to hang out with you more!"

"Actually... thanks Alfred." America widened his eyes, then beamed in delight at him. He never really used his name but usually called him by 'Al'. "This is a really nice place. How did you find it?"

"I was wandering the woods 'cause I was trying to find Tony's ship," America started. "If you think this is cool, then check this out!" America grabbed Canada's hand and ran towards the top of the hill, where the tree was. They both looked over the hill for the view, and found something magnificent.

There was a waterfall, falling onto a crystal clear lake. The forest was flourished with even more animals and greens, filled with unknown (yet beautiful) plants. Canada gawked once again.

"T-this is amazing Alfred!" Canada finally stuttered. All they did was stood in silence...

...

...

...

 _*RAPPING NOISES*_

 _YEAH I KNOW THAT YOU WANNA BE CANADIAN PLEAS-_

"Huh?!" Canada took the phone out of his pocket and took in the phone call. "Hello-"

 _"COME BACK HERE! HEY-*muffled voice in background*" Romano yelled, and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."_

"Romano?" Canada asked, looking away from the view and America while he scratched his head. "How did you get my phone number?"

 _"I didn't. I stole Prussia's phone when he wanted to talk to yo- HEY! I STOLE THAT PHONE FAIR AND SQUAR-"_

 _"MATT! Thank god America hasn't done anything horribly stupid to you yet!"_

 _*silent pause on the phone*_

 _"Or maybe he diD DO SOMETHING DUMB!' Prussia was yelling more, as did Romano in the background._

"N-no! Guys, I'm fine. And America didn't do anything dumb! Do you want me to go back?" America pouted a little bit.

 _"YES!" Romano and Prussia yelled. "Also you forgot the syrup mein birdie!"_

And Canada turned the phone call off. He turned to America, and smiled wary. "Sorry Al, I gotta go home. Do you want to come along-"

"No, no. I'm fine!" America laughed, rubbing the back out his head. "I'll drive you home since you don't know where this place is."

America went in front of Canada a little too quickly, and Canada could barely keep up the pace. He didn't know why but did he see a little sadness in his eyes?

"A-alfred?" America stopped walking but didn't turn back. "Why are you suddenly paying attention to me? You haven't been like this before,"

"I..." He finally turned around. "I just miss hanging out with you like my brother again. We'll always be bros, right?"

"Of course!" Canada didn't hesitate. "I've hanged out with you for years, and I think I'm the only one who could understand you. We'll always be together Al, no matter what."

America gave a small smile, "Thanks. I was just getting a little worried you were gonna replace me with someone else. I should've never stopped hanging out with you during meetings. I'm sorry I ever hurt you Mattie... god... I sound like a teenage girl!" Canada laughed and punched his arm. He led them back to his car, and they both went back to his house.

* * *

When America dropped Canada off his house, Romano and Prussia ran up to him and toppled him over.

Canada was crushed underneath them.

"OUI! WHERE IS THE SYRUP?! AND HOW COME YOU DON'T OWN ANY TOMATOES?! TOMATOES WOULD BE A _PERFECT_ SIDE DISH BY TOMATOES!"

"AYYYYY BIRDIE! KUMA BIT MEEEE!"

Oh boy.

* * *

 **Honestly I've been stalling on this fanfic for the past few... weeks. Also I'm going to Japan for about 3 weeks so that's why I updated the chapter! I hope yall enjoyed this. :D By the way, I DO love Amecan but for this fanfic, this is brotherly love, bro love B) I already got the main pairing set! And I'm actually planning a sequal that's just mainly a bunch of one shots formed into one.**

 **Now for the responding to reviews time:**

 **Bisexual Cookie: No homo bro. And thanks for reviewing!**

 **fangirlHetalia: I found it cute too! I do try hard not to make Romano OOC and show his feelings... I hope its working D:**

 **C05PL4Y: Hehe I love that line too. And thank you!**

 **GuardianGirl24: Thanks, I try my best :D**

 **Larisya: Oh thank you for that! I'll try to do that, and I'm really glad you like the your not annoying I promise. I find it rather nice that you pointed that out :)**

 **Just R &R! Fav and Follow! *guy on tumblr meme* DO IT! :D**


	5. Birthday Present? A New Friend

**I tried to edit this before going to Japan but I failed D: don't hurt meh. I was trying to update this on Canada Day... PRETEND IT'S JULY 1 FOR ME OKAY.**

 **ALSO CHECK OUT THE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER! YES IT TIS TRUE :D I kinda like how long this chapter is, but I think I made it a little too OOC D; oh well, I tried my best.**

 **Disclaimer: Me: SAY IT**

 **Vietnam: ...**

 **Me: Come on! I'm from your country! SAY IT! DO IT FOR THE PHO (type of Vietnamese noodles)**

 **Vietnam: She owns nothing. If she did, I would be in the anime... you freaking pheasants**

 **Me: Yes, thank you for that Vietnam. NOW LETS START _PHEASANTS_**

* * *

"Romano. Let me confiscate those tomatoes!"

" _You son of a bitch. Who hurt yo-"_

" _Lovino_! Give Germany the tomatoes!" Canada tried to convince him, putting a hand on Romano's shoulder. Romano refused to make contact with him, simply sticking his nose up in the air and took two steps away from the two.

"Tch. I thought you were my best friend _Matt_. I thought you would stay by my side..." Romano sniffed over dramatically, making Germany and Canada sweat drop. "But no! You just have to help that damn potato bastard... are you trying to say our friendship is over?" He held his dozen of tomatoes on one arm as he lifted his other arm over his forehead.

Canada simply sighed and stayed where he was. "I'll buy more tomatoes at home and cook them on your pancakes."

Romano stopped acting, and looked at him like he had two heads. Hesitatingly... he gave the tomatoes to Germany.

The man didn't look convinced. Germany raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

Then the Italian suddenly muttered angry curse words as he took some tomatoes out of his pockets. He grudgily gave them to the blond and stomped his way towards his seat. Canada chuckled a bit, before sitting down next to the angry Italian.

Germany cleared his voice, "Well then. Now that we confiscated Romano's tomatoes, Italy's pasta, Americas burgers, and Norway's butter, we can finally focus on the world meeting."

It's been a couple weeks since Russia last sat on Canada during the meeting. Romano was rather uh- _clingy_ on Canada so no one would sit on him during G8 meetings. Romano no longer stayed at home in Italy or hanged out with Belgium, Netherlands, and Spain as much as he did before. They hung out a lot, which left the Vargas household a little empty in Italy. They consider themselves each others best friend.

"Now lets discuss the finishing touches of-"

"-CELEBRATING MY LITTLE BROS BIRTHDAY!" America jumped out of his chair on onto the table. He pointed at his brother and flashed a smile, "You! You're the best brother anybody could ever have! No matter what, your always there for me. Except that time you burned down my white house. But that was Iggy's fault, so it's fine! You don't let anybody who forgets you effect your life, and that's awesome! You have to be a pretty strong-willed person to not let it bother you. I just want to say, I love you bro. Thank you for everything, man."

Most of the APH girl nations (and Poland) were on the verge of breaking down by his speech. Poland and the girls clapped their hands rapidly while Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Canada's face was flushed with embarrassment while Romano was laughing at him, like a true friend.

But deep down, he was rather touched by his speech. His younger brother would _never_ care about him as much as Canada and America do. Their relationship as brothers wasn't very stable. They were separated as kids, and Romano was the exact opposite of his brother, _what he could never be_.

Over the past few weeks, America and Canada's relationship flourished. They had a tight bond, like they used to have when they were younger. Every year, people would forget the little Canadians birthday. With America, Romano, Ukraine, and even _Russia_ remembering his birthday, he could feel this would be the best birthday ever.

"Alright everyone, shut up. The meeting is still not over." Germany stood up in his seat again. "The World party is going to be in about a week and we haven't even started on what music we'll be playing-"

"I TOLD YOU GERMANY! WE'RE GONNA BE PLAYING UPTOWN FUNK ALL NIGHT LONG!" America yelled, still standing on the table. England quietly told America to ' _sit his ass down_ ' while Canada chuckled softly.

"Just sit down America," Germany sighed. "We will play that song... _only once_. And we haven't thought about the theme of the party!"

Canada thought about it for a while, but he had an idea about the theme.

While Italy was trying to convince Germany to do a pasta theme, Canada raised his hand up. Germany took notice of the hand and looked at the owner of it. He squinted at him, trying to remember who he was. He looked at the smudged writing on his forearm that Romano and America forcefully wrote. "Yes... Canalala?"

The other blond sighed, ignoring the fact that he mispronounced his name. "I think it'll be fun to have a cosplay theme."

"Excuse me, but what does cosplay mean?"

"It-"

"-means for you to act like someone else. It can include outfits of them, being 'in character'. You act like them rather than yourself." Japan interupted. He looked at Canada and got embarrassed, "Gomenasai, Canalala-san! I MEAN CANADA-SAN!" Canada sweat dropped and held Romano back, who was about to beat the shit out of them.

"Hmm... that seems like an okay idea. But this party is meant to be more professional, sorry. Anyone got any other ideas?"

"What about a space party, eh?" Russia smiled as his dark aura consumed the air. The Baltic trio was shivering in fear.

"How the hell would that even work?!"

Russia opened his eyes, it was was like the _deep dark void of a blackhole._ "We're having a space party, kolkolkolkol."

* * *

They are _not_ going to have a space party.

It took a lot of convincing, but Russia finally stopped trying to beat up America ("I wanted to go to the moon first!"*). They forced China to tell him that he would go over to his house after the meeting if he would stop beating him up. Russia happily obliged-

China did not.

After the meeting, America and Romano clung onto Canada like a leech onto a leg.

"Al! Why did you have to give that whole speech to me during a meeting?! It was really nice, but really embarrassing!" Canada blushed, trying to sound menacing and offended. All he did was look _extremely_ cute.

"Ahaha! I thought you'd love it! Also I wanted people to remember you, _Canalala_." America chuckled darkly at the mention of that name. America and Romano laughed together as Canada was softly hitting them.

"YOU GIT!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. They saw an angry England, looking like he was ready to murder someone. He pulled on Americas ear, ignoring the other two, and walked out of the door.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! SAVE ME ROMANO AND CANALALA!' America overdramatically cried. Canada faced palmed, not even trying to save his brother. It was England, what harmed could he do?

... except give him his cooking.

Romano made a mischievous smirk, making Canada raise an eyebrow. He went behind Canada, and put his hands on his shoulder, making Canada jump in shock. " _Maybe we should do something... interesting for your birthday..._ " He said in a slight seductive tone. Canada gulped.

Romano took one hand off of Canada, and pulled something from his pocket. His eyes looked a bit _suggestive_ , which made the Canadian a little scared. Romano finally pulled out something-

It was a tomato.

Romano pointed to tomato at Germany, a grinned. "Wanna throw some at him?"

Canada sweat dropped, _'oh'_.

He honestly wasn't expecting that.

He pushed Romano to his side, and just as he was going to scold him, a person in a hanbok ran up to them. He had a strange, noticeable curl like Romano and Canada. Except it seemed to have a... face on it? He went behind the two, which made Romano and Canada confused.

Romano first spoke, "What the hell-"

"SHHHHHHH!" The man interrupted. He looked rather afraid. "Pretend I'm not here!"

"Why are you-"

"Heyo I'm South Korea," He interrupted again, this time at Canada, and he hid even more behind the two. "I'm hiding from my twin brother! Please just don't pretend I'm here!"

Then a teen who looked just like South Korea - excluding the braid, military outfit, and stern face - walked past the two*. He gave Romano and Canada a questioning look. "Why do you two look so uneasy?"

Romano wanted to say 'Because your aura is as scary as fuck!' but Canada beat him to talking first. "N-nothing! We're fine!"

North Korea stared at them, with no emotion. "I'm not convinced, but okay." He walked passed them, not even sparing a second glance.

When he was finally gone, South Korea jumped in between them and smiled. "Thanks for covering me! I was really scared he was gonna find me!"

"Wait, what the hell happened to you two?" Romano finally said.

South Korea nervously laughed and put his arm behind his head, "Da-ze, I accidentally told him during the meeting how poor his farming system was and he got all mad. Just because I'm dissing his government doesn't mean I'm insulting him, get a grip!" He complained.

Then he turned to Canada, "So... I heard today was your birthday from America!" Canada slightly blushed, remembering the embarrassment America had cause him. "Can I hang out with you guys?! You seem like cool people. I'm sure my family won't mind!"

Romano was about to protest but Canada covered his mouth and gave the South Korean a small smile, "Sure!"

South Korea jumped up from happiness, "Thanks guys! And I'm gonna make this the best birthday for you ever!" He gave him a huge smile. "I know you! Some of my people went to your country*! Your name is Canada, not Canalala right?" The blond groaned in response, muttering a small 'yes'. Then he turned to Romano and asked "What's your name?"

"Italy Romano," He said, putting his hands in his pocket. "Most people call me Romano to not get confused with my younger brother."

"You mean the other Italian? Da-ze, you both represent Italy! So why call him that and push you aside? You look like a pretty rad person." Korea thought out loud. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "I'm just gonna call you Italia! Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go eat something already, cause I'm hungry!" Romano brushed off his words and switched the topic. Even though he was rather touched by those words, but he didn't want to show those sappy emotions he tries to repress in front of anybody! No one really treated him better - even as equal - as his younger brother. He was going to like this guy.

South Korea linked one arm around Canada's arm, then another arm around Romano's. " _Uri nara mansae*_! Lets go out!" And he forcefully pushed them out the door.

A new bond was made that day.

* * *

"-and then they all died!" Romano roared with laughter as he hit the table. "Wasn't that funny?!"

Canada and South Korea were not laughing.

"W-were did you get that from?!" Canada slightly whimpered. South Korea tug on the edge of his hanbok, looking like he was going to pee.

"It was a movie in my country. Doesn't any of your horror movies have entrails in them?" The other two quickly shook their heads.

The trio recently had come back from a Canadian restaurant - but then was kicked out for Romano's foul language, and Korea's breast grabbing. They decided to come back to Canada's house for some more pancakes. And they were telling stories to each other while eating the pancakes.

While South Korea was telling them a story, Canada's mind wandered over. Why did England take America away? What was he doing? He really hoped this year, England would stop by and tell him a 'Happy Birthday!'.

* * *

"IGGY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!' America cried. England then decided to take his hand off of America's ear, because it must've been pretty sore. America rubbed his ear and whined to him. "Iggggggggy, why you gotta be so rude?"

England rolled his eyes and looked to the floor. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, "I... need... I NEED YOUR HELP DAMMIT!"

America suddenly stopped looking hurt and his eyes brightened. "SURE! What do ya need?"

"A present for Canada."

The American suddenly stopped beaming and looked at England like he was a ghost. "You... wait what?"

Suddenly England became flustered and started yelling, "What's your deal?! Is it that weird to buy a present for my own colony? God, you're such a twat."

"Ay I'm no twat!" America protested. Then he looked at him sadly and asked, "How come you start remembering now when no one else did?"

"..."

Usually, Canada's birthday was either spent alone or in a small group. France and America came with Ukraine, Prussia, and _maybe_ Hong Kong (they did share the same birthday, afterall). But Britain was too busy drowning himself in alcohol to remember his old colony's birthday. But for some reason however, he had enough time to be sober enough and throw a present at Hong Kong sometimes.

Then, England finally found the voice to speak. "... I remembered when you gave him that birthday speech during the G8 meeting."

"Oh..."

"I just want to make it up to the lad - he's been through too much for a country as young as he is. It's hard for me to say this but, I don't really know... what he likes. Just help me find a present for him, wanker." England didn't have the courage to look him in the eye.

America gave a small squeal and pulled England's arm to his car. "YOU GIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm taking you to the cake store, then Mattie's house!"

"But I don't even have a present for him yet!"

America rolled his eyes and smiled, throwing Britain in the other car seat. America went on the other side of the car and started driving. He shook his head when he started driving the car away. "Silly Iggy, I think he would be happy if you just remembered his birthday." England's eyes widened at the answer. _'He might be right.'_ England thought.

Canada was such a sweet country. England knew how Matthew easily forgave people, but he just can't think he can forgive himself. One day he'll make Canada trust him completely again, like a father to son. He would love to have a relationship like that again. If only he remembered him, dammit!

Then America looked to his side, and said "Yo Iggy, I think we should put an American flag on the cake! It'll show how much of an awesome big bro I am to him!" Britain sighed in annoyance, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 _'This is going to be a long car ride.'_ He thought.

* * *

Canada was trying to stop South Korea, who was putting too many balloons all over the house.

"Don't you think there are too many?!" Canada tried to reason. South Korea just laughed at him.

"The more balloons, the better the party!" He crackled uncontrollably, running around and leaving the balloons everywhere he went. Canada - for the 20th time that day - sighed.

"OUI!" Romano came out of the kitchen with a plate of spaghetti. "While you two were busy - slouching around - I was in the kitchen doing something productive! I made all this spaghetti, and now you _both_ aren't getting any!"

While South Korea stopped in his tracks and pouted at him, Canada rolled his eyes. The spaghetti was always, probably intended for him.

 _Ding dong._

"Hmm? Someone's here..." Canada said out loud to himself. He was very sure of himself that it was America and France - maybe Hong Kong at least. He walked towards the door while South Korea was fighting with Romano over the platter of food. When he opened the door, he saw someone he never expected to see -

Prussia.

"What are you doing here?" The birthday boy asked. He stepped outside the door and onto his lawn, where he was standing. Prussia just grinned. The albino turned around, and called a name "ENGLAND NOW!"

Canada looked up, and saw England on the roof with France, America, and Hong Kong. England lite something with a couple matches and it was set in the sky.

There were fireworks, made for him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE RACKET?!" A semi angry Italian ran outside to see what was happening. His eyes widened in shock at the sight, "HOLY SHI- COME OVER HERE SOUTHY!" Suddenly, his phone rang. Romano wrinkled his nose. _'Fuck this. I don't even care who's calling! This is so mother fucking awesome, I'm not answering this.'_ So without looking at the contact name, he ignored the call.

South Korea quickly ran outside to see the scene. His jaw was open. "DA-ZE! THIS IS SO COOL!" He quickly took out his phone and snapped pictures. He was snapping pictures of the cool fireworks - which were red and white! But then he pointed his phone down and he accidentally took one of Canada-

There were tears streaming down his face. And there were no signs of emotions.

South Korea immediately put his phone in his pocket and ran over to him. "Are you alright?! CAUSE CRYING AIN'T COOL! IT DIDN'T ORIGINATE IN KOREA SO IT'S NOT COOL!" Canada turned around, and grinned genuinely ear to ear.

"I'm... just so happy. This is the best birthday I ever had by far," Canada had a couple more tears streaming down his face. South Korea laughed a bit and wiped away some of the tears on the Canadians cheek with his sleeve.

This was certainly the best birthday ever.

* * *

Italy was frantically prancing around. His brother - _his fratello* -_ didn't answer his phone call. Usually Romano would answer quickly and curse at the person on the phone. He also hasn't seen his brother since this morning.

Then, and idea popped in his head. Maybe he was with Spain! He didn't really have any friends, which was very sad. He mostly hanged out with Spain, Belgium, and Netherlands. He wanted to introduce his brother to other people! Was his brother really that friendless?

Italy called Spain, who responded the call with an 'hola!'. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPAIN! ROMANO DIDN'T ANSWER HIS CALL!"

"What?! I'm sure his phone must've died or something!" Spain tried to rest assure over the phone, but was clearly terrified as well.

"NO!" Even though he couldn't see Spain, he shook his head rapidly. "He always carries a charger with him! HE ALWAYS DOES! WHAT IF HE GOT KIDNAPPED O-OR... OR IS HE DEA-"

"Italy! I am sure Lovi didn't die. He's a nation!" Spain reminded. This calmed Italy down a bit. "Maybe he's with his friend, Canalala!"

"Who?" Italy asked. He was sure he didn't hear it right.

"His amigo*, Canalala-"

"I'll call you back." Italy hung up on the Spaniard.

The Italian sat on the edge of his bed, looking rather confused. Why didn't his brother tell him about his friend...

Unless this 'Canalala' from the G8 meeting has tricked Spain and kidnapped his brother! He gasped in shock and tears were quickly forming in his eyes.

"WAHHHH! ROMANO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Italy has finally decided. His brother was kidnapped by this 'mysterious Canalala'.

He ran out the door to save his brother.

* * *

 **I tried VERY hard to make this interesting enough! Also Happy... _late_ birthday to Canada and Hong Kong... also America and France.**

 _ **Info:**_

 ***Russia was going to the moon but then America did it first. 'Nuff said?**

 ***North Korea is a fan-made character made by Lo-Wah**

 ***In a comic strip made by Himapapa, Canada opened up his countries for more foreigners so many Chinese and South Koreans showed up at his place.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Uri nara mansae: Hooray for our land! (I think that's what it means, according to Hetalia wiki xD)**

 **Hola: Hi/Hello**

 **Fratello: Brother**

 **Amigo: Friend**

 **Please R &R! Fave or Follow! It would be really nice if you liked this story. **

**Responses to the reviews:**

 **crazy ninja dragon: THANKS! I'm super happy it got a reaction out of someone :D**

 **Bisexual cookie: Hmmm... I really wanted to wait on revealing the pairing! There are two btw. And that ain't the main focus of this story, cause this isn't a story mainly about romance. It's just a friendship fanfic. But I'll reveal it... it's Prucan and Spamano! It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?**

 **Larisya: Happy Canada Day! And America is kind of a cute idiot :3 Thank you so much, I appreciate your review!**

 **Adorable Reader: Aw thank you! And yes, at first I had trouble with deciding the couples at first so it was kinda confusing I was like** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** **But I'm glad you liked it though!**

 **demiraine: lol xD I'm glad you thought I was funny!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this! Please review or do anything to show your appreciation to this fanfic if you like it. Goodbye, and I'll stop procrastinating I swear! D:**


	6. Family Issues? Aw Crap!

After England and the other people who came to his birthday party left - Canada was drowsy and droopy from the whole celebration. The birthday was amazing, but who knew being the center of attention was exhausting as hell.

Just as the Canadian was walking in the hallway towards his room, he found South Korea in the hall in a deep sleep. He had a small party hat around his head and was covered from head to toe with confetti. Canada gave a light groan of exasperation. He brushed most of the shredded paper off his clothing and hair, then practically dragged his body from the floor to the guest room.

 _'Why didn't he just go home with Hong Kong or Al?'_ Canada wondered to himself. He flung the Korean onto the guest bed and made his way out the door. While moving out of the hallway, into the living room to go into the other hall to his bedroom, he found Romano beside the couch shirtless and had on another party hat. Canada decided not to wake Romano out of his slumber or put his shirt back on, seeing how funny it was. He placed Romano on the couch, took out a blanket and out it over Romano.

Finally, he sluggishly dropped onto his bed after tucking away the two wild party members. Huh, he finally had someone other than Prussia and America to sleep over. There was this warm feeling that moved into his chest - which he hadn't felt in a long time.

 _'It felt kind of nice, to be remembered. I hope it stays this way for a long time.'_ He thought happily.

Canada fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 _"FRATELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*!"_

That was the sound that made Canada wake up.

Before that was a loud crash and cry. It had come from the living room, where Romano was. He quickly jumped out of his bed, took his glasses from the nightstand, and rushed out the door. Out of his sight was a nearly identical man like Romano (but his hair parted in the middle, also it was more auburn) and was crushing Romano. Canada stood awkwardly near them, not realizing what was going on.

The other Italian then pushed Romano out of the hug after seeing the Canadian. He made a light gasp, "That's him! That's him!" He nearly shouted. "Get him!"

Suddenly a couple of middle-aged, strong built men held Canada by his elbows. He struggled against them, but decided to let them take him for a bit to know what was going on. " Um excuse me, but what is this about?!" Canada asked in a slightly panicked voice.

The Italian glared as he pointed at him accusingly. "I'm Italy Veneziano and you kidnapped my fratello!"

"What?!" Both Romano and Canada yelled in surprise.

"Feli - what the fuck?! What the actual fuck?!" Romano asked his brother. He slapped a hand on the top of his hair and slid it down his face in irritation. "You brought the mafia because you think I can't take care of myself? I'm not some baby who needs saving! I can take care of myself, not like you can!" Italy's face fell from confidence.

"But I was worried!" He tried explaining frantically. "I was so worried that yo-"

 _"Worried my ass! You never gave a shit about me so why start now!"_

A silence was held in the room.

The thick tension made Canada a little sick. He could feel the rising steam coming from the elder twin, and the trembling aura from the other.

His brother stared at him speechless. He raised his hand up, then down. "Okay mafia members, put Canada down and leave the room." The men quickly separated out the room. They left but Italy was still staring at the door they left. He let his bangs cover his face and his bottom lip quivered.

"D-do you really think I never cared?"

"Yeah. It's not like you ever showed any sort of appreciation towards me."

"But fratello I love you."

This caught both Canada and Romano off-guard. Italy turned around and stared into Romano's olive green eyes. "C-can you tell me how I never cared?"

"Hey guys!" South Korea yawned and stretched out in the hallway. No one stared his way, because it nothing could cut through this sick tension in the air. He almost made it in to the doorway, "I just came by to-"

"I always have loved you but you think I don't! Why can't you see that everything I do- I do for you!" Italy cried.

South Korea looked at Italy and his eyes were smudged from crying. Then at Romano, who had soft anger in his aura. Next to them both stood Canada who awkwardly stood there in between them with his hands in his pockets. The poor guy.

He grabbed Canada's hand (who didn't protest) and walked backwards out of the room. "Bye."

Another silence fell in the room.

Romano broke it after they left, "I'm not a toy."

Italy cocked his head to the side. "What?"

He snapped his head harshly to turn to his brother. "You use me until you don't find I'm worth it anymore. You find someone better for you to get along with. But you know what they say - another mans trash is another mans treasure. Go home Veneziano. I'm done."

Italy complied and walked out of the room without a word. As he let the door behind him close he looked to the floor, which had a puddle from some rain the night before. "Am I a bad brother?" He asked his reflection.

It didn't answer him.

* * *

Romano walked into the hall where South Korea and Canada were in. He swept his bangs to the side and sighed in annoyance, "Sorry about that. Veneziano is just being dumb again." Romano started twirling his hair out of frustration. "He's always been this way."

"Oh it's no problem... kinda" Canada slowly looked at the broken window in his kitchen where the mafia entered. Why did everyone seriously needed to tear apart his house like this? They could always use a door. He turned to Romano, "By the way, what was that? He's gonna have to pay for the mess you know,"

Romano sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'll pay for that. And oddly enough, he decided to call me. But since I wasn't picking up, he assumed that I was kidnapped. Tch," He crossed his arms. "What an idiot."

"Awww, he really does care about you!" South Korea gushed. Canada and Romano gazed slowly towards the happy Korean. Mostly, out of confusion.

"I-idiot! Whats that suppose to mean?" Romano's face turned red.

"Family is a great thing! They care about you, and he proved that he does like you!"

Romano scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Well what about your family, huh? Would your family do that sort of thing to you too?". Then all of a sudden, South Korea got quiet. Canada tilted his head in confusion while Romano scratched his head.

South Korea looked to his side, with his bangs over his face like a curtain. "I... of course I care about them! I can see through all my siblings! They like and care about me too..." He trailed off.

Canada asked, "Is there something going on with Japan or China?"

"No not really. Wellllll, sometimes they call me annoying and stuff." South Korea looked back up waved his hand around. "Like, it's cool. I know they're kidding. But even my own twin can't talk to me..." And suddenly, his face shut down. His eyes were blank like he was reliving a sad memory. "I... think I might miss him or something."

Canada put a hand on his shoulder, and the Korean looked up at him. "Family can be cruel sometimes. Maybe you just gotta let them know sometime!" Romano nodded and crossed his arms together. "Family isn't always gonna be there for you. And maybe, family can also not just be blood related! It's just the people who care about you."

South Korea nodded, understanding what they meant. Then he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry for making everything awkward. Do you guys wanna play some video games to get out minds off of... you know... _everything_."

"Oh my god, yes _please_." Romano answered back pleadingly.

Canada smiled, "Let's go. Alfred left some of his video games here, so I have a few in mind. I'm probably gonna kick your butts." Suddenly a dark aura filled the room, and everyone had turned into a mini Russia. _"I'm gonna crush you all."_

Romano and South Korea returned the creepy, sinister grins. _"No Matteo. It will be me who will destroy you."_

 _"Bitch please,"_ South Korea laughed. It sounded like one of those disturbing crackles before a murderer kills their victims. _"I'm older and better at everything. Video games were invented in Korea you know."_ _  
_

They all bolted into the semi-destroyed living room to have the battle of the century.

* * *

Romano and Canada groaned in defeat as South Korea raised his fists up in triumph. "I won! I won! Korea is always the best!" They all went back on Canada's kitchen table to rest themselves from the exasperating games they had played.

"Put a sock in it," Romano rubbed his eyes. The digital screen had ruined his vision. He layed his head on the table to ease himself. Canada yawned and drank from his red water bottle, but not before South Korea mentioned how that water bottle was made in Korea. Canada looked at the small label on the bottom;

It was made in Korea.

Out of no where, South Korea suddenly had a question. "Now that we're tired, I have something I always forgot to ask. Are we a squad?"

Romano's head snapped up from the table in between them, an eye brow raising. "... what?"

"Yeah! We hang out a lot, and we always seem to be together. We make play video games together and have fun! So... any of you got a good squad name?" South Korea asked, putting his elbows onto the table and having two hands on both of his cheeks. Like a child.

"I vote on Olympic winner trio!" Canada concluded. South Korea wrote it down in a small notebook. "Good job Matt! And ideas Lo?"

"How about no," Romano said, making South Korea pout like a puppy dog. "Alright, alright! How about Pancakes, Tomatoes, and Kimchi trio or Food trio?"

"NICE LO!" South Korea clapped his hands. Then put a hand on his chin, "Actually... I was thinking of something else."

"What?" Canada and Romano asked. South Korea snapped his fingers.

"What about twins trio? We're all twins of annoying brothers! Think about it! And maybe we need to recruit some more members, so we can have a club instead of trio! Like a huge squad. The ultimate squad!"

"What are we- high school students?" Romano asked.

"Well I am about 15 years old physically," South Korea explained. Romano exhaled in defeat. The Korean slammed a fist on the table. "Well that settles that! We're going to find more people for our twin group." He declared with a smile on his face. Romano and Canada exchanged worried looks. That day forward, they tried to recruit new members to their group for their squad.

And so they did. Very reluctantly.

* * *

 **Ughhhhhhhhh I had this chapter for like... months. But I kept forgetting to finish it up. Sorry for not updating, I was really not motivated for a long time. Well I'm back again.**

 **I also decided to re-write a bunch of stuff from this. I made so many mistakes while writing this, it's not even funny. And I will complete this! I got the ending all planned out. Maybe you guys still read this? I hope you do.**

 **Review, Fav, Follow, whatever you do! :D**


End file.
